Printemps
by Egauli
Summary: UA - Une soirée un peu trop arrosée, et l'évènement te tombe dessus. ça peut être à peu près n'importe quoi, chez les Monkey, mais on t'aime, Law, tu sais?


**Un OS tout beau tout chaud, sur un couple un peu crac (voir même ****carrément) mais que j'ai foutu dans un UA pour le rendre moins Nawak...**

**Je vous invite à deviner qui est la deuxième personne du couple ;)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Law haussa un sourcil amusé, c'était encore plus n'importe quoi que ce qu'il avait imaginé au départ.

En même temps, la fête était organisée par _Portgas D. Ace_. Un spécialiste pour se retrouver dans des situations impossible. Comme organiser un tournoi de boxe en plein milieu de l'anniversaire de son petit frère. Enfin, ça n'avait pas l'air de tellement déplaire à Luffy, vu la manière dont il écrasait joyeusement Baggy sans paraitre en ressentir la moindre difficulté.  
Le futur chirurgien était prêt à parier son loyer du mois que la finale se passerait entre les deux bruns vedettes : ces deux-là avaient beau avoir des têtes d'anges absolument adorables, ça n'en restaient pas moins des brutes aux cerveaux atteignant difficilement la taille de pois chiches.

Et dire qu'il avait eu le plus vieux pour colocataire pendant deux ans... C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter la demande (insistante) du crétin. Et pour l'instant, il ne le regrettait pas tellement.  
Tout le problème étant dans le « pour l'instant ».  
La fratrie recomposée était un véritable aimant à évènement improbable

Il était persuadé que ça allait encore lui retomber dessus.

* * *

L'évènement improbable, ou tout du moins ses prémices, arriva en la personne de Zorro Roronoa, cherchant un endroit calme pour boire l'alcool. Bien évidemment, la banquette qu'occupait l'étudiant était le seul endroit à pouvoir être qualifié de calme dans cette tanière de tarés du bulbe. Légèrement à contrecœur, Law proposa tout de même à la tête d'algue de partager sa bulle de tranquillité qui résistait encore à la vague d'euphorie. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la bouteille fut fini, et le plus vieux sentait une légère vague d'euphorie monter à ses sens.

Le brun se leva, se lançant sans y faire vraiment attention dans la foule qui l'accueillit avec chaleur. Sans qu'il sut trop comment, d'autres verres parvinrent à ses lèvres, achevant d'engourdir ses sens et il se retrouva à porter des toasts à plusieurs reprises sans même comprendre le sens de ce qu'il disait. Ses souvenirs devinrent flous au moment ou une autre morsure que celle du froid d'un verre vint taquiner ses lèvres entrouvertes, et perdirent totalement la partie quand un autre corps se joignit à lui.

La dernière pensée véritablement consciente de Law fut que ça lui était bel et bien retombé dessus.

* * *

Le brun émergea difficilement du sommeil, ressentait pleinement le contrecoup d'une soirée à boire sans manger suffisamment pour compenser. Son esprit embrumé entreprit de reconstituer les évènements précédents son endormissement de la veille, mais le futur chirurgien abandonna bien vite la partie, décidant plutôt de faire un bilan des dégâts.  
Prudemment, il observa l'environnement dans lequel il s'était réveillé. Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'adolescent, assez bien rangée, au mur d'un bleu clair relaxant. Une valise et un sac étaient posés près du bureau, près de la fenêtre depuis laquelle on pouvait voir une matinée déjà bien entamée.

La tête douloureuse, Law grogna et décida que puisque personne ne venait le déranger, il pouvait encore dormir. Il se laissa retomber dans le lit aux draps jaunes pâles dans l'intention de se rendormir avant de constater un petit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué :  
Il n'était pas seul dans « son » lit.  
Oh-oh…

Prudemment, le brun entreprit de trouver l'identité de la personne dans son lit, qui n'était apparemment pas encore réveillée. Il souleva doucement la couverture, observant son dos large aux épaules finement musclées.  
Bon. Il était dans le même lit qu'un mec. Un mec blond, qui plus est.  
Le futur chirurgien poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas encore s'il avait couché avec la personne qui partageait son lit, mais au moins ce n'était pas Luffy. Il connaissait l'adoration qu'Ace avait pour son petit frère et il était quasi-certain que s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'osé regardait le brun de travers, son ex-colocataire ce serait fait un plaisir de lui défoncer la gueule. Et avec le sourire, s'il vous plait.  
Bref, il pouvait d'ors et déjà s'estimer chanceux.

Maintenant, il lui fallait pousser son investigation un peu plus loin s'il voulait connaitre l'identité de la personne avec qui il avait potentiellement passé une nuit torride.  
Il se contorsionna pour tenter de voir le visage du garçon, mais celui-ci s'était confortablement enfoui dans les couvertures de telle façon qu'il était impossible pour l'étudiant de voir autre chose que ses oreilles.

Oh, et puis, après tout, il pouvait bien attendre que l'autre se réveille, et il avait encore besoin de sommeil.  
Sans se préoccuper plus de cette situation à laquelle il ne pouvait de toute façon rien, il se rallongea contre le dos du blond et rabattit la couverture sur eux. Il se rendormit tranquillement, le nez collé dans le cou de l'autre, respirant paisiblement son odeur printanière.

* * *

Law se réveilla pour la seconde fois quand le blond sous lui se mit à bouger, grognant légèrement. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait inconsciemment passé ses bras autour du garçon, se collant à lui de tout son long.  
Plus amusé que gêné, il prit une bouffé de l'odeur délicieuse du jeune homme et décida de lui donner une bonne raison de réveiller. Joueur, il approcha sa tête du cou de sa victime et lui lécha franchement le cou.

Le blond fit un véritable bond, et serait tombé du lit si Law ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Le futur chirurgien éclata de rire malgré la migraine qui lui vrillait la tête.

- Ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ?!

Le brun releva la tête vers sa victime et se trouva incapable de répondre : il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait exactement fait la veille avec cet inconnu, mais en tout cas, il ne reniait pas du tout son choix.  
Le jeune homme était fin et élancé, des cheveux blonds en bataille encadraient son visage fin avec un nez peu pointu et une ligne de sourcil droite qui lui donnait un air décidé très séduisant. Le regard de l'étudiant s'attarda rapidement un peu plus bas et atterrit sur un tors bien découplé et très apetissant.

- Hé ho !

Law revint à la réalité, se reprenant et évitant ainsi de descendre encore plus bas dans son exploration visuelle.

- Je me disais simplement que je ne regrettais pas de mettre réveillé dans ce lit ce matin.

L'effet fut immédiat : une rougeur subite atteint le visage de son interlocuteur qui s'empressa de répondre.

- Ecoute, pour hier soir, je…

- On n'est même pas sûr d'avoir fait quoique ce soit, le coupa Law… A moins bien sûr que tu te rappelles de quelque chose…

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Grommela-t -il.

- En tout cas je n'ai pas mal aux fesses ce matin, fit remarquer Law avec un sourire frisant le pervers.

- Moi non plus, protesta le blond

Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent, peu convaincus.

- La corbeille ? proposa Law, le premier, et le blond hocha la tête.

Ils se levèrent, et le brun s'aperçut qu'ils avaient encore tous les deux leurs caleçons, mais bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire sur ce détail.

- Pas de capotes, marmonna le propriétaire de la chambre en examinant la corbeille qui était effectivement vide.

Nouveau regard subjectif.

- Le lit, hein ? grommela le blond.

Law hocha la tête et ils repoussèrent les couvertures d'un commun accord. Aucune trace blanche suspecte sur le matelas ou sur les draps.

- On n'a pas couché ensemble, constata finalement le blond.

- Tu es déçu ? le taquina Law en se rapprochant dangereusement.

- Hein ? quoi ? Tenta la pauvre victime. Pas du tout, ce n'est même bien mieux comme ça !

Il sentit soudain le souffle de Law chatouiller son cou.

- Moi, je le suis peut-être un peu…

Le brun prit possession des lèvres de l'autre garçon, les faisant en même temps tout les deux tomber sur le lit, lui sur le blond.

Il lécha encore un instant les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, mais n'insista pas plus et se redressa.

- Trafalgar Law, se présenta-t-il, moqueur. A la recherche active d'un nouveau petit ami. Railla-t-il avec un coup d'œil hautement subjectif sur le blond qui rougit violemment.

Il lui fallu cependant un petit instant pour se remettre et répondre correctement à la présentation de l'étudiant.

- Euh… Monkey D. Sabo

- Monkey D… oh c'est pas vrai…

Law pâlit mortellement : Ace allait le trucider pour avoir osé toucher à un de ses frères. Et qu'il n'ait au final rien fait ne changerait pas beaucoup la donne, à son humble avis.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient un troisième frère, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en posant sa tête contre le torse de Sabo.

- Euh… Je suis parti étudier à l'étranger pendant un certain temps, se justifia celui-ci, un peu perdu face au comportement du brun. Je suis revenu hier soir, pendant la fête pour Luffy.

L'étudiant hocha lentement la tête, toujours appuyé sur le torse de sa victime. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait dû en entendre parler par le petit brun qui se plaignait que son grand frère lui manquait.

Il connaissait à peu près l'histoire de la famille recomposé des deux, non des trois, garçons. Luffy était le seul « véritable » petit-fils de Garp, dont celui-ci s'occupait en l'absence des parents du petit brun. Ace était le fils d'un criminel qui avait confié la garde de sa femme et de son enfant à Garp avant d'être exécuté, le vieil homme, malgré son désaccord avec l'homme en question, n'avait pas pu refuser une telle faveur. Malheureusement, la mère d'Ace était morte en couche et l'ancien officier de la Marine l'avait adopté. Le brun détestait cordialement son père et avait décidé de porter le nom de sa mère, considérant comme son petit frère Luffy qui avait trois ans de moins que lui. Et Sabo… avait lui aussi été adopté ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Luffy.

- Je… tu… tu es aussi le frère de Luffy ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil, provoquant un mini-sourire de la part de Trafalgar, avant d'expliquer sucintement :

- Ouais. Adopté… Une longue histoire.

Il eut une petite grimace.

- J'ai mal à la tête, tu ne veux pas qu'on descende, au moins pour aller chercher du doliprane ?

Le brun acquiesça. Il avait presque réussi à l'oublier pendant ces quelques minutes, mais sa migraine revenait à présent en force.  
Des yeux, les deux garçons cherchèrent le reste de leurs vêtements, qui semblaient cependant avoir disparus. Haussant les épaules, Sabo leur chercha des vêtements dans ses tiroirs, en prenant pour lui et en donnant à Law qui s'aperçut qu'il était un peu plus petit que son homologue.

* * *

C'est habillé d'un pull noir un peu trop large et d'un slim qui lui descendait sur les fesses qu'il suivit Sabo au rez-de-chaussée. Il reconnu le grand salon de la maison, jonchée des reliefs de la fête, avec au milieu de ce qui avait été le ring improvisé du soir précédent, les deux frères bruns dormant profondément dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Law ne fit aucun commentaire devant Luffy étroitement serré contre Ace, le nez niché dans son cou, fermement retenu contre l'autre par un bras possessif de son grand frère. Il ne savait qu'elle était leur relation exacte, mais il les avait toujours trouvés un peu trop proche pour que ce soit honnête.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? demanda Sabo en posant lui un verre d'eau dans lequel se dissolvant lentement un doliprane.

- Toi, répondit du tac au tac Law, satisfait de voir le blond rougir légèrement.

Il ne répondit pas et prépara deux grandes tasses de chocolat qu'il apporta tranquillement à ses deux frères. Il eut un sourire attendrit devant les deux bruns endormis mais au vu de l'heure avancée, se décida quand même à les réveiller.

- Eh, les marmottes, lança-t-il en les secouant doucement. C'est l'heure de se lever…

Luffy finit par ouvrir un œil endormit, regardant pendant deux secondes le blond d'un air vide avant de réagir.

- Sabo ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

Le mouvement réveilla Ace, qui se redressa lui aussi avec l'air encore ensommeillé.

- Je t'avais pas vu arriver, dit-il simplement lui serrant l'épaule en guise de salut.

- Ahah, t'étais bien trop occupé à ratatiner Smoker pour faire attention.

Le brun eut un sourire d'excuse envers son frère et prit le chocolat qui lui était destiné pour commencer à le boire, pendant que son petit frère bombardait Sabo de question sur les Etats-Unis.

Law, un peu à l'écart de ces retrouvailles, eut un sourire attendri. Ace aurait beau finir par sauter son petit frère. La famille recomposée des trois garçons et leur entourage aurait beau être encore plus flippant au fil de années. Luffy avait beau avoir un Q.I. avoisinant parfois les zéros et ils avaient beau avoir eu des débuts de vie très différents, personne ne pouvait nier que les années avait fait des trois garçons de véritables frères qui s'adoraient les uns les autres et que personne n'aurait le cœur de les séparer.

* * *

- Bon, ben salut… et désolée pour Ace.

Law lui sourit, signifiant que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je commence à connaitre : on ne drague un Monkey sans avoir affaire à lui.

Il adressa un clin d'œil au blond et ils partagèrent pendant un instant un sourire avant que Law ne reprenne la parole.

- Mais, sérieusement, tu en penserais quoi ? J'étais sérieux, tu sais.

- Mais… hésita Sabo, je veux dire… on se connait à peine et tu…

- On aura tout le temps de se connaitre, argumenta le brun, de toute façon, tu ne repars pas pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mais je…

Le futur chirurgien soupira, un sourire un peu déçu aux lèvres.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends… Mais penses-y, d'accord ?

Il se rapprocha du blond, se retrouvant presque collé à lui. Les regards des deux garçons s'accrochèrent, et le brun perçut l'autorisation silencieuse qu'on lui accorda avant de doucement poser ses lèvres sur celle de Sabo.  
Cette fois, on lui laissa l'accès à la bouche et il joua un petit moment avec cette langue un peu râpeuse, s'accrochant un peu à son propriétaire pour ne pas basculer en arrière.

- Au revoir, beau blond, chuchota Law en se détachant de l'étudiant, compte sur moi pour t'avoir un jour.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et en quelques secondes, il n'était plus dans le champ de vision du frère de Luffy. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire en portant un doigt à ses lèvres : il avait hâte de voir les prochaines tentatives de Law.

Ce printemps s'annonçait rempli de surprise.

* * *

**Voilà...! J'ai pensé un moment faire une suite, mais j'ai honnêtement pas d'idée et j'aime bien cette fin là, assez ouverte... donc je vais laisser comme ça pour l'instant, et si je veux continuer, je le mettrais sans doute sous forme d'épilogue...  
**

**Vous avez été supris par le couple? il résulte d'une réponse à un questionnaire (oui, le même que pour le Mihawks/Shanks), auquel d'ailleurs je n'ai pas tellement collé:**

**8~ Écrivez le résumé d'un Law/Sabo.**  
**Un hasard… Un total et pur hasard… C'était un total et pur hasard qui avait fait tourner la soirée de façon à ce que ce blond se retrouve dans son lit.**  
**Mais Law avait toujours aimé se laisser porter par la chance. Et le hasard.**

**Voilà, c'est pas trop ça, hein ? ^^'**

**Bref, review(s)?**

**PS: Si y'a des fautes, c'est parce que j'ai eu la flemme de faire une dernière relecture, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**


End file.
